


He Will Be a Pretty King

by Vexed_Wench



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: fc_smorgasboard, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You just hand delivered Neal Caffrey to a bunch of small time criminals. I wonder how long until they crown him their king?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Will Be a Pretty King

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my claim at fc smorgasbord for the prompt made your bed, now lie in it.  
> 

Peter knew he was in trouble by the looks El had been giving him.  
She was wrong he was not gloating over Neal spending time in that hotel. It really was a step up from his cell, and such a drop from what Neal would prefer.

Neal just was slow to learn that crime does not pay, there were momentary sparks of glitter, but it is not something that would work out well for the long haul. There would be no shortcuts for him there, he thought as he grabbed a beer to sit and watch a little television with El.

Peter chocked on his beer when El finally spoke up while the closing credits rolled, "Is Neal pretty enough to be Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman? Who knows maybe he will find his Princess Charming down there and will have you to thank for it." Peter did not like the grin she had he knew there was more to come on the subject.

"No, there will be no young rich girl getting hopelessly lost and needing Neal to show her the way." He was certain. "El, there is no one down there that can afford to keep up with the lifestyle he desires. That part of town is full of junior league con man, pimps and their girls. Neal won't make anything from a small time hustler. It wouldn't be a challenge for him. What could he get?"

He knew she was wrong about that. He did personally pick that hotel for Neal for that reason.

Peter was firm in that belief until El called back from her way to bed, "You just hand delivered Neal Caffrey to a bunch of small time criminals. I wonder how long until they crown him their king?"

He swore he heard her laughing all the way up the stairs.


End file.
